Bonds of Brothers
by SaphireShade
Summary: A shattering of ice. The death of a Cherry Blosom. The Team. The Will of Fire. The Fox. The Hawk. The bond of brothers. Not Yaoi or Shonen Ai. Hiatus, changes of being continued are low.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds of Brothers

Bonds of Brothers

Chapter 1: _Wave of Death_

By Saphireshade

Haruno Sakura snapped. For years she had been in the top of her class. Only Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were better. Yet when she had been placed on team 7, she found the dobe was a better shinobi than her. Now she was forced to stand around while her teammates were killed by Zabuza and his masked apprentice. Thus leading Sakura to snapping and letting her inner self take control.

"**Yes! Finally I get to fight! Now, where are the boys?" **Inner Sakura shouted as she began to move Sakura's body. She felt chakra spikes. Cracking her knuckles she headed towards them, preparing.

The old bridge builder froze as he felt a massive amount of killing intent coming from the pink haired girl in front of him. _Hell just froze over! _He thought as the kunoichi ran off towards the fighting.

Sakura appeared outside Haku's ice dome. Smiling evilly she slammed an exploding tag against the mirror then rolled to the side as it exploded. She quickly moved in the new gap before it reformed behind her and began to hurl exploding kunai all over the place.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out a warning and she rolled, neatly avoiding a group of senbon thrown by the apprentice nin.

"You're getting your asses kick!" Sakura shouted as she threw more kunai. "Naruto make clones! Now!"

The blonde nodded and with a cry of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" twenty Naruto's appeared.

"Now send them at the mirror's! Sasuke, track the nin!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed as senbon out of the air and placed it in her pouch. Neither of her teammates had time to argue so they just followed her orders.

Haku swore as he was using uneeded chakra, and the Uchiha had burned his leg. The source of the problem was the girl! Quickly jumped out of a mirror, over the Uchiha and landed in front of the girl. Three senbon pierced into Sakura: one in the lung, one in the heart, and one in the throat. Without feeling the poke that indicated a senbon entering his leg Haku dove into the nearest mirror as the cherry blossom fell to the ground. Only he noticed as part of his heart died.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he caught Sakura as she fell.

"N-n-na-ru-to," Sakura whispered, her voice was very soft. "Thank you."

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, dodging another group of senbon.

"S-as-uke-kun," Sakura smiled as she said her last word. "B-b-oom!"

Suddenly over half of the ice mirrors exploded including the one Haku had been inside. He rolled away from the shards of the mirror with his left leg completely gone from the knee down.

Then Sakura's eyes glazed over…

The air seemed to stop flowing through Sasuke's lungs as he saw another person close to him die. He felt the chakra around his eyes increasing as his Sharingan evolved into the two-tomoe eyes. He didn't care, he only wanted one thing.

"Haku!" he yelled and formed the first sign for a Gokakyuu but a shockwave of chakra threw him from his feet.

Naruto could faintly hear a deep voice laughing as he stared at Sakura's corpse. He didn't hear Sasuke shout nor did he realize how much chakra he had just unleashed. His head lifted and his whisker marks were more defined, his hair wilder, and his eyes were blood read.

"**I'm going to kill you!"**

Haku fell to the ground as he hobbled to the nearest mirror on one leg. He tripped and fell into the ice, quickly reforming the other mirrors. He appeared all around Naruto and hundreds of senbon began to stick out of the blonde genin. Another burst of chakra, and all the senbon dissolved!

Naruto charged at a random mirror and punched it, shattering it into pieces.

Seeing his chance Haku dove out of one of the shards and attempted to stab Naruto. A chakra powered fist slammed into his mask and he flew through an adjacent mirror and rolled out onto the bridge.

Naruto jumped after him as Haku kneeled, trying to catch his breath. The blond appeared in front of Haku and another punch was aimed at Haku's face. This punch would kill the hunter nin.

But suddenly the Kyuubi's chakra vanished as Naruto's eyes became blurry with tears.

"Why? Why, Haku! Why?"

"Why? Why, Haku? Why?"

Sasuke heared the question as he ran towards his teammate incase Haku tried anything. He was surprised at the amount of power Naruto had shown but didn't ask anything then.

"Because I am a tool. I serve Zabuza because he saved me from a cold dark hell. Back then… my eyes looked liked yours," Haku said before a final ice mirror appeared behind him and he fell into it. Sasuke briefly caught the sound of birds before nothing.

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as Zabuza's apprentice, bloody and missing a leg took his Raikiri for Zabuza.

"Za-bu-za-sam-a," the boy whispered before his eyes glazed over, a smile on his face. Not missing his chance the Kiri missing-nin swung his sword at Kakashi.

The copycat moved out of the way before slicing a kunai across Zabuza's good arm. Then Kakashi knocked him out and sighed. Quietly he placed his headband over his Sharingan eye.

Then he heard clapping as the mist backed off. Gato appeared next to the body of a pick haired girl. _Sakura!_ Kakashi quickly looked towards Tazuna to find him alone, his back against a box.

"So you beat Zabuza and his lap dog. Good job. Your death will be quick!" Gato laughed as he kicked Sakura's body. Three seconds later Naruto and Sasuke stood next to the thug. Two seconds later Gato's body was in three parts.

"Don't touch her!" Naruto said before looking at the rest of the thugs from Gato. "Do you want to die?"

"You killed our meal ticket brats!" one shouted.

"We'll take you!" another raised his katana.

"Alright, now who's fi-," Sasuke began but was interrupted by a cross-bow bolt landed between him and the thugs.

"Don't take another step! If you come into this village, you'll die!" a young voice shouted.

Naruto turned and a smiled, though small, spreed across his face. "Inari!"

"Nii-chan! We got it from here!" Inari said and the rest of the village shouted in response.

The thugs dropped their weapons and ran.

"Don't come back! Ya sissy's!" Inari shouted.

Team 7 sighed. It was over, but at a great loss.

Two weeks later, Team 7 and one missing nin passed under a newly planted Sakura tree as it began to bloom.

"Well, this is where I'll be leaving," Zabuza said.

"Good bye," Kakashi said, not reading his book.

"Stay in touch," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded and the group parted ways. Kakashi carried Sakura's body in a scroll across his back.

Tazuna sighed as he finished engraving the name into the arc over hanging the bridge.

"What did you name it, dad?" Tsunami, his daughter, asked.

"The Great Sakura Bridge. Fitting no?"

"Yes. Very fitting."

TBC…

Well that's a new fanfic I wanted to try out. I have the entire first part outlined on paper. Just ask my friends. Well Read and Review. And the chapters will be out when they get out.

Next Chapter: A Price Too High


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds of Brothers

Bonds of Brothers

Chapter 2: _A Price Too Much_

By Saphireshade

It rained in Konoha on the day of Sakura's funeral. To Naruto, it was fitting, just like when it snowed in the Wave country at Haku's funeral. More people showed up to the funeral than Naruto thought.

Their entire graduating class showed up.

Sakura's mother had a strong dislike for Naruto, but it wasn't because of the Kyuubi. In fact, when Kakashi told her and Sakura's father that it was Naruto who had reduced Haku to the brink of death, both of the Haruno's lost all hatred towards Naruto. Now only annoyance was there.

Very few words were said before Sakura's body was buried. With the funeral over, the guest split up until it was only Team 7, Sakura's parents, and Ino.

"Ja ne, Sakura," Kakashi said as he turned and walked away, leaving only five to stand in the rain.

"See yah, forehead," Ino whispered, holding back sobs before she left with Sakura's parents.

No one knows how long Sasuke and Naruto stood at her grave before they went home. But the rain didn't let up, until each was well away from the grave.

Sakura's tombstone read:

_Here lies Haruno Sakura. Died at age 12 on a C-rank mission turned A-rank._

_She is forever the Hero of the Wave, and a great friend._

_She was a member of Squad Seven led by Hatake Kakashi, along with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto._

_R.I.P._

Sasuke swore as he entered the Uchiha's old meeting room. He lifted up the mat and descended the stairs to the hidden library. Without think he grabbed all the scrolls from the Katon and Fuuton sections that he could and left the house. It was going to be a long night…

Naruto went home and grabbed all the training scrolls he had. As dawn broke the sky, he and Sasuke were found by several ANBU passed out, all their scrolls lying next to them. Ten feet from them lay a large crater, still smoking in the cool morning air…

The morning that was two days after Sakura's funeral, Kakashi appeared at training ground 7 to look over the K.I.A. memorial stone. He was startled to find Naruto and Sasuke training… together.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Working on a jutsu!" Sasuke called out and preformed at set of hand seals. "Katon: Karyu Endan!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the complete jutsu that Sasuke conjured up.

Then Naruto made a set of handseals. "Fuuton: Sakura no Ken!"

Kakashi was now stretching his mask out as his mouth was hanging open. Naruto had created a wind sword using cherry blossom leaves.

"Almost got it," Sasuke smiled. "Now, we just need to add a blast of chakra, that's similar to the Kayru Endan!"

"I know!" Naruto shouted. "Copied the sword yet?"

"Yeah. Fuuton: Sakura no Ken!" Sasuke shouted and the sword appeared. He threw it up into the air before making the seals for the Kayru Endan but stopped before the Tora seal. He let out a burst of chakra at the sword. As soon as the chakra hit, it surrounded the Sakura leaves and pushed them forward. The sword exploded and the cherry blossoms sliced through a nearby tree like it was nothing. "Fuuton: Kayru Sakure no Jutsu!"

By this time Kakashi was on the ground twitching.

The next few weeks passed with a few D-rank missions and a lot of training. Team 7 had all perfected the Fuuton: Kayru Sakura no Jutsu, and each were working on expanding it in their own way. Sasuke could now perform the jutsu just like and fire jutsu. Naruto made exploding Sakura shadow clones. And Kakashi had even tried the jutsu with his Raikiri. The result had left him in the hospital for minor chakra depletion and many, many cuts. Many.

Kakashi looked up as the Team walked back from a D-rank mission, the infamous cat named Tora in Sasuke's arms. A hawk flew over head and dropped a feather down in front of Kakashi. The shinobi caught it and sighed.

"Okay, you have the rest of the day off once you return Tora to the tower. I've got a Jounin's meating that I have to go to," without waiting, Kakashi shunshined to the jounin meeting place.

Kakashi stood at the front of a large room along with the small group of rookie sensei. Behind him stood other jounin, and before them all stood the Sandaime Hokage.

"I have called you here to talk about the upcoming chuunin exams, and to find out who will be entering the exams. Will the rookie sensei please start. Yuhi Kurenai?"

A dark haired woman with red eyes stepped foreward. "I nominate, Genin squad 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba to participate in the chuunin exams."

"Next?"

A dark haired man with a cigarette stepped forward. "I, Sarutobi Asuma, nominate Genin squad 10: Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanak Ino to participate in the Chuunin exams."

All of the other jounin were whisper now.

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate Genin squad 7: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to participate in the Chuunin exams."

"Hang on!" a voice yelled from the back of the room and Iruka appeared out of the crowd.

"Yes, Iruka?" the Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, I beg you not to let the rookies participate in the exams. They are fresh genin who have just graduated. They aren't ready for the troubles of the exam."

"Iruka," Kakashi warned. "They are our students now. Not yours. They've grown so much more than they did under you. So with respect, back off!"

"Iruka, if they think their students are ready, then they are ready."

"But, Hokage-sama… what about Team 7, they have two remaining members!"

"Two can still compete," the Sandaime said taking a puff from his pipe.

Naruto was quietly walking towards Ichiruka's, avoiding most of the villagers, when he heard a scream of pain that was very familiar.

"Now what did you do, Konohamaru?" Naruto sighed. He rounded a corner to see Konohamaru being help up by a Sand genin with three puppets on his back. "Oi! Let him go!"

The boy sneered. "Another brat."

A girl appeared next to the boy and smacked him on the head. "Drop him, Kankuro. He'll be angry."

"Shut up, Temari. Do you see him here now?" Kankuro asked and brought his fist back. Suddenly a rock slammed into Kankuro's face and he stumbled back, dropping the small boy.

"Don't hog all the fun, dobe," Sasuke said jumping down from a nearby tree. He turned to glare at Kankuro and Temari. "Why are Suna shinobi in our village?"

"Are you retarded?" Kankuro yelled out but was ignored. Temari stepped forward and smirked.

"Chuunin exams."

"Oh! I forgot about those!" Naruto said.

"How could you forget?" Temari asked, laughing.

"We… had a lot of things happen," Sasuke said darkly.

As the Uchiha continued talking to the Suna nin, Naruto noticed a brown haired genin with a large gourd on his back land on the tree. The blond tensed as the genin looked at him with cold, dead eyes.

"Sasuke! Jump!"

Without a second thought Sasuke jumped back away from a wave of sand that appeared right where he had been standing.

"Kono! Run!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out a kunai in one hand and a weapons scroll in the other. Sasuke was already in a basic taijutsu stance, his sharingan activated.

"G-gaara!" Kankuro stuttered as the genin appeared before the two sand nin in a swirl of sand.

"Shut up, Kankuro. You and Temari leave here unless you want to die," Gaara said, his voice was low, and cold. And extremely large amount of killing intent slammed into Naruto and Sasuke. The two didn't even flinch. "Mother wants your blood!"

Sand clawed at Naruto and Sasuke's ankles, trapping them. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a puff of cherry blossoms and Sasuke broke free of the sand as the cherry blossoms cut his ankles free. Sasuke landed next to Naruto on the side of a roof. A wall of sand rose around the sand genin and charged towards squad seven.

"Taiju Kage Kunai no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out as Sasuke threw ten kunai with exploding tags tied to them. Those ten became one hundred and the explosions kept the sand at bay. "Go, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha used his Sharingan to dodge the snad and explosions and attack Gaara. He kicked Gaara up into the air then appeared behind him. His fist went straight though Gaara's body and it exploded into sand.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out making Naruto's favorite seal. A copy of Sasuke kicked him towards Naruto just before sand crushed it. Sasuke landed on the roof, panting. Kage Bunshin wasn't his jutsu.

"I say we run," Naruto said.

Reason overpowered surprise and pride as Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

"Raiton: Lightning Shots!"

Sasuke and Naruto froze as shots of lightning crashed into a wall of sand that had almost killed them. They drew their weapons when a girl with long blond hair and a cloud headband landed behind them.

"Gaara, it seems your thirst for blood hasn't changed," the girl said. Her eyes were the same as Gaara's but brown instead of green.

"Yugito," Gaara looked at the girl with pure hatred. "Move or die! Mother demands their blood!"

Yugito smirked. "We can't kill them, you know that. Nor can you kill me, just as I cannot kill you."

Suddenly Gaara's left eye changed to gold. **"Move or die, Nibi!"**

"**Make me!" **Yugito's voice had become demonic as violet chakra swirled around her. **"Ichibi-chan!"**

Naruto twitched at the name's of the first two Bijuu of power.

By now Temari and Kankuro had bolted leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing between to blood thirsty Jinchuuriki. Suddenly twelve ANBU appeared, three around each nin.

"Nii Yugito and Sabaku no Gaara, you two are ordered to stand down or die," an ANBU with a tiger mask yelled and the demonic chakra vanished from the air. Both Jinchuuriki twitched as they found they couldn't re-grasp their demons chakra.

"One…"

Yugito turned and left/

"Two…"

Gaara shunshined away with his sand.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed and fell to the tile of the roof. "Arigatou, Tora-san."

The tiger ANBU nodded. "Uzumaki Naruto, may I speak with you in private?"

"Hai," Naruto said and jumped away with the ANBU.

Sasuke eyed the other eleven ANBU. "So… any good missions lately?"

"…"

Sasuke sighed and jumped down to the street. "Could've gotten more out of Shino…"

"Naruto," Tora said. "With two other Jinchuuriki in the village it's possible that the Kyuubi's influence could get stronger. I have been ordered by the Hokage to give you three seals. One for you, one for Gaara, and one for Yugito. Use them only as a last resort."

Naruto lifted one of the seals to his eye. It had the Kanji for seal on it. "Hai. Take care, Tenzou-taichou."

The ANBU smacked Naruto across the back of the head. "It's Tora-san to you!"

The next day Sasuke and Naruto stood before Kakashi. "I'm giving you two permission to participate in the Chuunin exams. Be at the academy by three today. Ja!"

It has begun…

A/N:

Woot! That's over. Once again R&R!!

Next Chapter: _It's All In The Eyes!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay

Okay! I'm back with chapter three. This may take a while since I'm working on finding a suitable scene break. So far none of the ones I've used are working. Maybe this one will work. Any way, here's the chapter!

-

Bond of Brothers

Chapter 3: _It's All In The Eyes_

By Saphireshade

-

At 2:30 p.m. Naruto and Sasuke entered the ninja academy. They walked up to the second floor in silence, each eager to face strong genin. Once they actually reached the second floor they found a group of genin, most from leaf but a mist team was caught in the mix, trying to get to into a room marked 301. A girl with her hair tied into two buns, giving her the look of a panda in a pink top, was pleading with a mean looking to genin to let them in. She was knocked back onto a genin in green spandex with extremely huge eyebrows.

"Please, let us in," the girl pleaded, ignoring the bruises like they weren't even there.

"Not a chance! If you punks can't get in, you can't participate in the exams!" the genin with spiky hair and tape on his face laughed. "We're doing you a favor, the exams are hard. We've failed three times and you can't even get past us!"

"Oi!" Naruto yelled out getting the group of genin to part looking at him and Sasuke. "How dumb are you people?"

Sasuke had his usual smirk on his face. "You will let us through," he said, clearly a challenge. "And you will release the genjutsu. It's the second floor, idiots."

"So. You think you're so smart?" the other genin, with a mask around the edges of his face laughed as the genjutsu dispelled showing the sign 201.

The genin with tape on his face disappeared in a blur. Sasuke, without the sharingan, Naruto, the green spandex boy and a member of the mist team moved their heads to watch the genin charge towards Sasuke. The Uchiha brought his leg out to kick the oncoming genin when the spandex boy disappeared. None of the genin could follow his high speed and he grabbed Sasuke's leg and blocked the other genin's kick.

"Baka!" the panda girl yelled and smacked the spandex genin over the head.

Suddenly a Hyuuga appeared out of the crowd. "It was your idea to hide our abilities, Lee."

Lee sighed. "Yes! But I wish to challenge the mighty Uchiha! He saw through their elaborate disguises!"

All of the genin except team seven, the Hyuuga and Lee were looking around, confused.

"Naruto. If you would," Sasuke said, not taking his eyes off the 'genin'.

The orange ninja grinned. "I spy, with my little eye!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Two chuunin poseing as genin!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the two 'genin'. "As if a henge could fool me."

Sasuke had enough and turned to leave. "Let's go, dobe."

They made it all the way to the sparring area before Lee appeared before them.

"Uchiha! I challenge you!"

"No."

"Then let's figh-. Wait… what?" Lee looked at Sasuke confused.

"No. I don't wish to fight you. Wait for the exams."

Lee hung his head and a storm cloud appeared above his head. "Very well…"

Naruto walked up to him and patted him of the shoulder. "Eh… you okay, fuzzy-brows?"

"Fuzzy-brows?" Lee was once again confused.

"Congratulation, you just got yourself a Naruto nickname," Sasuke sighed. _Idiot…_

"Yosh! Then Naruto-kun! Would you like to fight?" Lee asked, his vigor returning and he struck a pose. His hand was out in thumbs up.

"Na. Like Sasuke said, wait for the exams," Naruto grudgingly replied.

The three of them walked up to the stairs to the third floor and found Kakashi standing next to Lee's teammates and a copy of Lee. "Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Oh, here so soon. Did you win Lee? Was your power of youth too strong for Kakashi's students?" Gai said, his teeth flashing and temporarily blinding Team 7.

"No. They refused to fight," Lee's head was down.

Three minutes, two speeches and an evil genjutsu later, Team 7 walked through the doors to room 301 followed by Gai's team. Once they were all inside, Gai turned to Kakashi.

"Eternal rival, are you sure your students are ready?"

Kakashi ignored him.

"Rival!"

"…"

"Kakashi!"

"…"

"Kaka-!"

"Wait for it," Kakashi said, his one visible eye in a U shape. He held up his fingers. 3… 2… 1…

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!"

"Yeah, they're ready."

-

He was not ready. Oh no.

Uzumaki Naruto was not ready for the first test of the Chuunin exams. It was the worst thing any ninja was forced to do. It was torture worse than anything the dreaded Orochimaru could come up with. It was pure hell!

A blank exam paper sat in front of Naruto as he held his head in both hands and yelled at himself. He had ten minutes until the tenth question was revealed and he needed to answer that one to pass, or both he and Sasuke would fail. Speaking of the Uchiha, he sat three seats to the left and four back. He was faring better than Naruto… by a slight margine. Very slight. He had all nine of his question filled out, but he had cheated to get them.

That was, after all, the point of the first exam. And Naruto had no clue.

We stand no chance…

Suddenly the proctor, a jounin by the name of Morino Ibiki, yelled out to the room. "Pencils down! Tenth question time. But first, more rules. You must decided to take the question, or not to take the question. If you don't want to take the question, you fail. You and your teammates. And the final rule…"

The genin looked at him, some scared, some smirking.

"If you answer the question, and it's wrong. You loose the right to take this exam ever again. I am giving you a way out, a way to possibly move up the ranks at a later time. Leave if you want?"

Four genin instantly got up and left.

Suddenly, the chuunin guards in the room began to unleash massive amount of killing intent. Twenty more genin ran out of the room, very afraid.

One genin raised his hand into the air.

_No!_ Sasuke almost shouted. But… what Naruto did next told Sasuke why he was known as Konoha's Number One Knuckle-headed Ninja. Naruto looked at Ibiki and slammed his hand down upon the table.

"Don't underestimate me!" he shouted! Sasuke suddenly had the image of a rabbit entering a foxes den. "I will not give up! I'll take the stupid question! I'm not afraid! Make me stay a genin forever, but I will become Hokage, even if I stay a genin. I'll become the Hokage by determination and kick all your asses if I have to!"

The Chuunin's K.I. dropped a bit in pressure as the Jounin sneered at Naruto.

"It'll only get harder from here on out. You may die."

"My life is endanger every single day. What makes today any different? I'm going to take the question, that's a promise! And my nindo is to NEVER! GO! BACK! ON! MY! WORD!" Naruto was on his feet at this point glaring at Ibiki.

Ibiki slowly looked around the room. _Damn, brat. The rest of them are going to take it… Anko's gonna be pissed._

"Is no one else going to quit? Alright then. All of you…pass."

-

The two members of team 7 stood before Gate 14 waiting for the proctor to start the second exam. Sasuke carried the heaven scroll that was half the ticket to get into the third exam. A chuunin stood next to them.

"Okay, you may begin."

Before the gate was halfway open the two had entered the forest at a dead sprint.

"Let's go in about a mile, then we've got curve around to the east, we don't want the sun in our eyes when we're fighting!" Sasuke yelled to the sprinting blond.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the sun," Naruto said jumping at a low hanging branch.

Before Sasuke could as a question they entered the portion of the forest that had very little light. He swore. "Just great. We'll, let's go find an earth scroll!"

-

Naruto and Sasuke were stopped, resting against the base of a large tree. Sasuke was currently keeping watch while Naruto slept. The Uchiha surveyed the surrounding area, going from left to right, before going back. He twitched as he felt the back of his neck prickle. "What the-."

A huge gust of wind blew him away from the tree and into the next tree along the line. He landed against the bark and was forced to stay there by sheer wind force alone.

-

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt a large surge of chakra head towards him and Sasuke. Before he could react on his feeling he was torn away from the base of the tree. Screaming he was hurled through the forest at high speeds. Then he hit a tree and the world went black.

-

A Kusa nin walked to Sasuke's crumpled body, a smile not fit for a human face was present on a pale face. "Hello, Sasuke-kun," the Kusa nin brought his foot back and kicked Sasuke in the rib cage. The Uchiha gave a grunt before disappearing in smoke. "Ah, a shadow clone."

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

The Kusa nin ducked under a barrage of fire-balls and laughed as his golden colored eyes met crimson ones. "Let the fun begin!"

-

A/N: Okay, I am sorry about the long wait for an update. And the short chapter. This chapter was supposed to last until the end of the second exam but I decided to shorten it up.

Read and Review!

Next Chapter: The Snake, The Hawk, and The Fox


End file.
